1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for providing a history of a communication function such as transmission/receipt of calls and messages using the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Thus, the user can perform dialing/receiving call functions and sending/receiving message functions in addition to a plurality of other different functions. The user can also view previous calls sent and received, messages sent and received, etc. by selecting a history menu option on the terminal.
However, the history information provided with the history menu option is limited and provides merely the time and party of the calls/messages. Therefore, the user is only provided with minimal information about the call or message received/sent, etc.